La misión de Afrodita
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: La diosa del amor trabaja de formas misteriosas...o tal vez no tan misteriosas. Will Solace y Nico di Angelo son asignados una misión juntos, y en el proceso admisiones son hechas, y sentimientos se fortifican. (Solangelo) (One shot. Tercer lugar en el reto: "¡Solangelo Fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo).


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & the Olimpians, y Los Heroes del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan, solo la trama y algun nombre que no reconozcan es mio.**

 **Este fic participa del reto: ¨ _Solangelo Fever_!" del foro _El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Will Solace era muy importante en el Campamento Mestizo. Todo el mundo lo sabia; él era uno de los mejores doctores del Campamento, y a pesar de que sus hermanos y hermanas eran excelentes doctores también, ninguno estaba a la altura de Will.

Por esa razón, él había estado más que sorprendido cuando se le encargó una misión.

Habían pasado meses desde la guerra, y hasta ese momento, no habían asignado misiones a nadie. El Oráculo de Apollo había perdido su poder, dejando a Rachel y los hijos de Apollo con poder de ver el futuro sin ninguna visión, y los romanos aun estaban intentando descifrar las partes de los libros sibilinos que la arpía Ella se había memorizado.

No había motivo para asignar misiones; nadie podía ver el futuro ni saber que iba a pasar.

Era más que extraño, pero Will aceptó inmediatamente, sin siquiera saber de que se trataba la misión, o que dios se la había encargado. Nunca era bueno negarse ante alguna petición de algún dios, y además, Will estaba cansado de pasar todo el día en la enfermería por si solo. Un poco de aventura y aire fresco le haría bien...

—¿Estas escuchando, Solace?—Nico di Angelo rodó sus ojos.

Solo entonces, Will notó la presencia de su amigo allí, junto a él. Inmediatamente, un sentimiento cálido y agradable llenó a Will, y este sonrió.

—Nico...—su sonrisa era extremadamente hermosa, y el joven semidiós pareció brillar; un rasgo heredado de su padre, el dios del sol. —¿Donde habías estado? No te veo hace días.

Nico pareció sorprendido de que Will hubiese notado su ausencia. A pesar de que el hijo de Hades había empezado a abrirse y a aceptar la amistad de Will, aun se le hacia extraño.

—Fui a visitar a mi hermana al Campamento Júpiter.—Nico respondió, su tono de voz simple. —Eso no importa, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿cierto?

—Si importa—terció Will. —¿Qué método de transportación usaste para llegar al campamento?

Nico se vio irritado inmediatamente. Sabia la respuesta que Will tendría ante su confesión, y por esa razón, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Will entendió inmediatamente, y entrecerró sus ojos, su lado de medico saliendo al aire inmediatamente y viéndose decepcionado.

—No me vengas ahora con ridiculeces, Solace, tengo un anunciado importante de Quiron—Nico frunció su entrecejo—Iré contigo en la misión.

Ante la estupefacción de Will, Nico decidió aclarar.

—Ordenes de Afrodita—dijo.

Primero, Will estuvo confundido, y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado que contrastó perfectamente con su complexión pálida y cabello dorado. Segundos después, el hijo de Apollo comprendió que la mención de la diosa del amor significaba que ella era la diosa que había solicitado la misión.

La diosa del amor los quería juntos en una misión.

Will fue incapaz de esconder la enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, y Nico desvío la vista de forma incomoda. Aun no estaba completamente acostumbrado a sus sentimientos que cada vez florecían más y más hacia el hijo del dios del sol.

—¡Genial! ¿De qué se trata la misión?

Nico le dio una mirada incrédula a su compañero. ¿En había aceptado una misión sin saber de qué trataba, o quien la había solicitado?

Con un suspiro que fue casi afectuoso, Nico sacudió su cabeza.

—No es una misión difícil,—dijo—Es casi ridícula, de hecho, más considerando que será la primera misión en un par de meses, creo que es un buen comienzo, lento y sutil. Ares y Afrodita estaban en una de sus muchas citas, y Hefeso apareció.

Will levantó una ceja.

—Como siempre sucede.

—La cita fue en un parque, ambos paseaban a la mascota de Afrodita, y cuando Hefeso apareció, ellos huyeron, dejando atrás a su mascota. La misión que se nos fue asignada es simple: debemos recuperar el juguete de Afrodita.

Will se sorprendió por el tono que Nico había adoptado hacia la diosa del amor. El hijo de Hades era normalmente respetuoso hacia todos; las únicas excepciones eran cuando era alguien que no merecía respeto, o cuando Nico estaba más que molesto.

Él formo la pequeña deducción que Nico había tenido una mala experiencia con la diosa del amor. El pensamiento de alguien como Nico estando enamorado era tan extraño para alguien como él, que Will tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar su cabeza.

No era que Nico no mereciese amor, todo lo contrario de hecho, Nico era probablemente quien más merecía amor de todo el Campamento. Sino lo que más le sorprendía a Will era que Nico parecía haber sufrido por el amor.

Todo el mundo sufría por amor, pero...Will no podía entender como alguien podía haber hecho sufrir a Nico. Nico era...increíble, uno solo tenia que llegar a conocerlo, a interesarse en él para poder comprender su personalidad, y una vez que alguien lo hacia...no había forma que alguien pudiese no amar a Nico di Angelo.

Él era demasiado especial.

—Querrás decir a su mascota—Will dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—Misma cosa para ella, probablemente ni siquiera recordaba haberlo dejado en el parque, y ahora nos quiere usar para recuperarlo.

—¿Sabes que es? ¿Algún perro, un gato tal vez?—Will se vio curioso.

Nico negó con la cabeza. Las instrucciones de la misión no habían especificado que era el animal, solo el lugar y los semidioses requeridos.

—¿Estas diciéndome que no tenemos forma de saber que tenemos que buscar?—Will frunció el entrecejo, la preocupación apareciendo en su rostro—Afrodita es una diosa—él señaló—Su mascota puede resultar siendo...

—...Un monstruo—Nico terminó por Will, una mirada sombría en su rostro—Precisamente.

Hubo una pausa breve, y Nico no supo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. El rubio estaba demasiado callado, y su frente se había fruncido, haciendo que arrugas aparecieran en su joven rostro, y Nico pudo ver la preocupación brillar más fuertemente en sus ojos.

De repente, los ojos de Will se posaron en los de Nico.

—No puedes venir conmigo.

Nico estuvo tan sorprendido ante ese pequeño arrebato de Will que le tomo un par de segundos procesar sus palabras. Lo primero que sintió fue dolor, y luego irritación.

—Creía que confiabas en mi—Nico le espetó—¿O acaso todo eso fue una mentira? Déjame adivinar, no confías en mis capacidades para una misión tan sencilla...

Will se vio completamente sorprendido ante la reacción de Nico. El rubio había empezado a notar ciertas características de Nico, ciertas cosas que le dejaban saber a Will que Nico era un joven muy desconfiado y que tenia poca autoestima, y que no estaba acostumbrado a tener aprecio de los demás.

Will también había notado como Nico solía juzgarse a si mismo más que los demás, creyendo que nadie confía en él y que nadie lo quiere de verdad solo por ser el hijo del dios al que todos tachaban como malo y perverso a pesar de que Hades era de los únicos dioses que nunca habían hecho algo para revelarse.

—Nico, nunca dije eso—Will le dijo con gentileza—Sabes que confió en ti.

Nico bajó un poco de su enojo. Solo podía ver sinceridad en los ojos azules de su amigo, y eso lo calmó un poco. Sinceramente si sabia que Will confiaba en él; se lo había demostrado más de una vez durante esos meses en el Campamento, pero Nico no entendía porque no quería que fuera con él.

—Pero no puedes ir conmigo—Will le dijo, causando que Nico volviera a verse irritado. Él continuó antes que Nico pudiera abrir su boca. —No estas listo para una misión aun, no confió completamente en el control que tienes sobre tus poderes.

—¡Por favor!—Nico resopló—Tengo perfecto control de mis poderes.

—Estuviste apunto de convertirte en sombras, Nico, estabas apunto de morir—Will señaló, empezando a irritarse también. El rubio cruzo sus brazos y le dio una mirada fija al otro chico.

—Eso fue hace meses—Nico replicó, dándole su peor mirada al chico—Estoy perfectamente cualificado para usar mis poderes otra vez.

—No quiero que te lastimes—Will dijo, para luego sonrojarse, y continuar rápidamente, intentando disimular sus palabras—Ordenes del doctor: no iras, y punto.

Nico le dio su peor mirada, a la cual Will Solace le devolvió, demostrándole una vez más que él era inmune a su terrorífica mirada. Después de unos segundos de intentar intimidar al hijo de Apolo, Nico desvió la mirada, causando que Will sonriera satisfecho.

—Han pasado meses, Will—Nico repitió, esta vez de forma más calmada.

—Lo sé, Nico, pero me preocupo por ti—Will dijo seriamente—Eres mi amigo, y te guste o no, mi intención es protegerte.

Nico se vio tocado por esas palabras, más tragó en seco, y busco las palabras adecuadas. Nunca se acostumbraría a tener amigos, y a verlos preocuparse por el sinceramente. Jason, Reyna y Will parecían ser los que más se preocupaban por él.

Más lo que Nico no podía entender era el por qué se había acostumbrado ya a Jason y a Reyna, más a Will todavía le costaba trabajo ser él mismo y aceptar su amistad completamente y sus preocupaciones hacia él sin pensar que tal vez el hijo de Apolo podría tener alguna intención oculta.

Nunca lograría acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento de tener personas que se preocupan por ti sinceramente, era desconcertante, pero era un tipo de desconcierto que Nico estaba aprendiendo a amar.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja—Nico negó con la cabeza. Ante la mirada de Will, Nico decidió arreglar sus palabras. —Agradezco tu preocupación, Will, pero se cuidarme por mi mismo. Además, no puedes ir solo en la misión, y Afrodita dejo muy en claro que solo nos quería a nosotros dos, a nadie más.

Nico pudo literalmente ver el cerebro de Will procesando sus palabras. Él era realmente necio, tal vez incluso más necio que Nico mismo, y él sabia que Will no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus palabras. No al menos hasta estar satisfecho con algo.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo?—Nico empezó, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. ¿Desde cuando le importaba si Will estaba satisfecho o no?

—Te escucho—Will dijo, casi de forma distraída.

—Prometo no utilizar mis poderes a menos que sea en una situación de vida o muerte—Nico casi no logra decir esas palabras. Era una promesa fuerte, y él se sorprendió una vez más por lo mucho que parecía importarle la satisfacción y seguridad emocional de Will. —¿Estarías conforme con eso?

Will lo pensó por un momento.

—De acuerdo—dijo—Solo en situaciones que realmente lo necesiten. No quiero que te agotes más de lo suficiente, aun no sabemos cuantos viajes sombras puedes hacer sin volver a caer en aquel peligroso nivel en el que estabas hace unos meses.

—De acuerdo—Nico masculló, rechinando sus dientes.

—Y nada de hacer aparecer algún esqueleto o algo así—Will le advirtió—Noté que eso te agota más que los mismos viajes sombra.

—Esta bien—Nico dijo, exhalando profundamente, aun sin entender por qué estaba prometiendo eso cuando él no se suponía que le importase tanto que Will no estuviera preocupado.

Una sonrisa encantadora y satisfecha apareció en el joven rostro de Will Solace.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cuando salimos? Necesito salir de aquí ya, si me toca atender a otro sátiro con heridas graves en su rostro por perseguir a una ninfa, creo que enloquecería. Ven, siente mis manos, están temblando...

Justo como había hecho tantos meses atrás, Will tomó la mano de Nico. Nico dio un pequeño brinco, y tragó en seco, observando la mano que estaba entre la suya. Súbitamente, el pequeño temblor que tenían las manos de Will, probablemente causado por ansiedad, era el menor de los problemas.

El mayor problema en Nico parecía ser lo mucho que le agrado sentir las manos de Will entre las suyas. A él nunca le gusto el contacto físico tan súbito, más con Will nunca parecía molestarle. Al contrario, las mariposas muertas en su estomago parecían revivir cada vez que se tocaban, accidentalmente o no.

Nico fue el primero en deshacerse del agarre. Él desvío la vista, y a Will le pareció ver un poco de color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas, pero se fue tan rápido que él termino pensando que fue solo un invento de su mente.

—Saldremos tan pronto tengamos todo lo necesario para la misión—Nico dijo, aun sin poder encontrar su mirada—Recuerda, nuestra misión es en Central Park, empaca lo necesario. Te veo en la entrada al Campamento en una hora.

Con eso, el hijo de Hades se marcho de allí. Will observó por unos segundos donde Nico había estado un momento antes, para luego suspirar cansadamente, darse la vuelta, y dirigirse a su cabaña para empacar.

 **...**

Exactamente una hora después, ambos semidioses tenían todo listo para ir a Central Park; habían acordado todo con Quiron, y Will había dejado la enfermería a cargo de su hermana Lyra.

Argos, el jefe de seguridad del campamento, un ser lleno de ojos por todas partes, una digna creación de alguien tan paranoico y excéntrica como Hera, llevaría a Nico y a Will a Manhattan en una de las camionetas del Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Listo?—Will le sonrió a Nico—¿Estas bien? ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

—No es como si tuviera otra opción—Nico señaló—Si, estoy bien, Will.

—Siempre puedes quedarte aquí, donde estarás seguro.

—¿Y enfrentar la furia de la diosa del amor? No gracias—Nico sonrió un poco, algo a lo cual él todavía no estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer. Will también sonrió un poco, también divertido ante la idea de la rabia de la diosa menos peligrosa.

O como algunos dirían, la más peligrosa.

El amor realmente era más peligroso de lo que todos pensaban, pues esto te mataba de todas formas, cuando tenias amor y cuando no lo tenias. Y eso hacia a Afrodita una de las diosas más poderosas. Como Percy Jackson dijo una vez, era mejor no enojar a Afrodita, pues esta podía hacerte enamorar de una planta si quería.

Y Nico lo sabia, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse divertido.

Seria la primera misión luego de meses sin nada que hacer. Nico nunca pensó que lo extrañaría, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que no extrañaba salir en misiones.

Argos aclaró su garganta, y ambos chicos compartieron una mirada antes de entrar a la camioneta. Un momento después, ellos ya estaban en camino hacia Manhattan, donde luego irían al Central Park.

 **...**

Durante todo el viaje, el silencio reinó, con la excepción del radio, el cual sonaba canciones instrumentales, las favoritas de Argos. Cuando estaban por llegar al Central Park, Nico le robó una mirada a Will, solo para verlo observando de forma distraída por la ventana, su ceño fruncido.

Nico era observador, era una cualidad que su personalidad callada y solitaria le había permitido tener, y notó la preocupación y la indecisión creciente en Will.

—¿Qué sucede, Solace?—Nico preguntó, su voz casi gentil. Él chico no contestó, ni si quiera parecía haberlo escuchado. Preocupado, Nico extendió su mano y la posó en la rodilla del chico. Inmediatamente, Will reaccionó, y se volteó para observar a Nico. —¿Estas bien?

Will relajó su entrecejo, más Nico notó como sus ojos aun brillaban con preocupación.

—No hace sentido esta misión—él susurró—Nada hace sentido.

—¿De qué hablas?—Nico susurró también.

—Nada hace sentido—Will negó con la cabeza—Somos solamente dos, cuando en una misión el numero adecuado es tres, no somos nada de Afrodita como para que ella nos haya escogido a nosotros dos, ni siquiera estamos cerca en el árbol familiar de ella: mi padre es Apollo y el tuyo es Hades. No hace sentido...

—Afrodita no tenia ninguna razón por la cual escogernos—Nico asintió, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que Will también lo había notado.

—Y la misión es...demasiado sencillo—Will señaló—Suena casi irreal. Es como si...

—...Como si fuese una trampa—Nico culminó por Will, asintiendo lentamente.

Ambos se observaron por un largo momento, contemplando ese pensamiento. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar como Will había tomado la mano que Nico había colocado en su rodilla, y que ahora jugaba con sus dedos de forma distraída, como siempre hacia con su propia mano cuando estaba perdido en pensamientos.

—¿Por qué Afrodita nos tendería una trampa?

Nico abrió su boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró prontamente.

—¿Qué?—Will lo animó—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No es nada importante—Nico negó con la cabeza. Will le dio una mirada comprensiva, y Nico supo que aunque no fuera importante, él quería oír lo que él tenia que decir. —Es solo que tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con Eros hace unos meses atrás, pero no creo que sea por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Afrodita no se mete en los asuntos de sus hijos.—Nico respondió—Nunca lo ha hecho, y nunca lo hará. Son dos tipos de diferentes de aspectos del amor; Afrodita cubre todo tipo de amor, Eros cubre el amor erótico, el amor que es más deseo.

—Y es el dios de los que no aceptan el amor que sienten—Will añadió—O eso escuche decir a Elizabeth, una de las chicas de la cabaña 10.

Nico negó con la cabeza. Al dios le gustaba hacer que las personas admitieran sus sentimientos, más él no era el dios de eso. Pero decidió no decir nada, ya que si seguía explicando, Will podría sentirse curioso y preguntar que había sucedido entre Eros y Nico.

Y Nico no estaba listo para admitir sus sentimientos a alguien más. Suficiente había sido con admitirlos a Jason y a Percy y Annabeth.

No. Will no puede saber aun que él es...que él es...

—¿Estas bien?—Will preguntó, rompiendo la línea de pensamientos de Nico. El hijo de Hades iba a asentir, más se detuvo al notar que Will tenia su mano entre las suyas, otra vez. Hubo un cosquilleo en su estomago, y él rápidamente alejó su mano de la de Will.

—Estoy bien—Nico dijo—Vamos, ya estamos aquí.

Argos se detuvo, y espero a que ambos bajaran de la camioneta justo en la entrada del Central Park. Argos hizo sonar sus dedos en el cristal, haciendo que ambos lo miraran. Todos sus ojos miraban a ambos chicos con cautela.

 _Tengan cuidado._

—Lo tenderemos—Nico le aseguró—Gracias por traernos.

Argos asintió. Los dos semidioses lo observaron dar la vuelta en la camioneta, y luego desaparecer por donde habían venido. Su tarea era llevarlos al Central Park, no esperarlos. Cuando terminaran su misión, debían esperar a Afrodita, la cual iría a recoger su mascota, y como recompensa, ella podría llevarlos de vuelta al campamento.

—Bien...—Will dijo, mirando a Nico para luego mirar al enorme parque. —¿Listo?

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, más el parque aun estaba lleno de mortales. Un sentimiento de cautela creció en ambos ante el pensamiento de buscar una mascota que podría resultar ser un monstruo en la oscuridad.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, buscando algún indicio de algún animal que no perteneciera allí. Por unos minutos, ambos estuvieron en silencio, observando los mortales jugar en familia y los perros correr de lado a lado.

La brisa era suave y cálida, y parecía ser un día normal y perfecto.

Era un lugar tan mortal, tan...familiar, que era extraño pensar que dos dioses habían estado en una cita allí justo el día anterior a ese.

—No puedo imaginarme a Afrodita teniendo una cita con Ares aquí—Will murmuró—Todo es tan...romántico y familiar. No puedo imaginarme a alguien como Ares aquí.

—Yo tampoco—Nico dijo—No puedo imaginarme a ningún dios teniendo alguna cita romántica en un lugar como este. Hay demasiados mortales, demasiadas mentiras para ellos guardar. No es un lugar donde unos dioses tendrían una cita.

—Demasiadas apariencias que guardar—Will asintió.

Se sintió incomodo por un momento, intentando imaginarse a ambos dioses riendo y teniendo una tarde romántica en el parque, el aire de calma del ambiente relajando a ambos seres inmortales lo suficiente para que estos bajaran la guardia.

Prácticamente pudo imaginarse toda la escena: se imagino a una mujer rubia y hermosa acompañada de un hombre grande y musculoso, tomados de la mano y sonriendo mientras la rubia aguantaba la correa de un hermoso perro miniatura...

Era una imagen que le dio melancolía a Will. Era algo que era demasiado intimo, demasiado familiar, algo tan hermoso que hizo a Will sentir melancólico por la familia que nunca logró conocer bien, pues no veía a su madre desde más de dos años, y también le dio melancolía por la pareja que nunca había tenido.

Se sintió solo por un segundo.

La mano de Nico se encontró con la de Will, deteniéndolo, y causando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Will se volteo hacia Nico, pensando que este también se sentía igual que él, más Nico estaba tensado y su vista estaba perdida en los arboles en la distancia.

Al ver que tenia la atención de Will, Nico soltó su mano.

Will tragó en seco, intentando no extrañar el sentimiento de su mano sobre la suya.

—Allá—Nico señaló en la distancia—Parece el sitio perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

Le tomo un segundo a Will entender que Nico se refería a la misión, y que no hablaba de que ese podría ser un lugar perfecto para ellos estar solos. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Will ante ese pensamiento, y desvío la vista.

—Supongo que si—él dijo, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Nico. —Seria un lugar perfecto para que Hefeso pusiera sus trampas, ¿eh?

Solo en ese momento, Nico recordó que Hefeso solía poner trampas en todas partes para atrapar a ambos dioses en acción. Solo en ese momento Nico pensó que tal vez Afrodita y Ares habían huido a causa de las trampas, y no porque Hefeso los había atrapado.

Tal vez Hefeso si los había atrapado...pero tal vez no necesariamente en persona.

—Debemos estar atentos—Nico le advirtió a Will—Las trampas de Hefeso están hechas para atrapar seres inmortales, y nosotros no lo somos.

Ambos llegaron a el borde donde empezaba el espeso muro de los miles de arboles, y se detuvieron justo antes de entrar. En la distancia, un sonido como de pasos de escuchaba, pero no eran pasos comunes, eran pasos que resonaban largamente, casi como los de algún animal de cuatro patas.

Nico desenvainó su espada, y Will empezó a sacar su arco.

Los dos cruzaron al mismo tiempo, y se adentraron en el laberinto de arboles espesos y arbustos. Ellos caminaron por un largo trecho, ambos juntos, lado a lado en cautela, por si la mascota de Afrodita resultaba ser algo peligroso, y los atacaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos empezaron a notar que todos los arboles tenían unas marcas en los troncos como de rasguños hechos por garras.

Nico inmediatamente volvió a desenvainar su espada, y Will se apresuró a sacar una flecha y tener su arco listo por si algo sucedía.

Detrás de ellos, el sonido de pasos se escuchó, seguido de el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo el peso de alguna persona, o algún animal. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente, Nico casi cortando un arbusto en el proceso, más no había nada detrás de ellos.

Ambos compartieron una mirada.

Nico se adelantó otra vez, sabiendo que él podría protegerlos más ante un ataque súbito, debido a que él tenia una espada, y Will tenia un arco, algo más complejo de usar, y algo que para usarse Will debería concentrarse y apuntar.

—Por aquí—Nico susurró.

Will se tropezó accidentalmente, y Nico, alerta, se volteó. Al ver que solo había sido un accidente de parte del rubio, Nico rodó sus ojos, y opto por hacer algo que en otro momento lo habría hecho sonrojar. Con la mano que no sostenía la espada, Nico tomó a Will de la mano, y así lo guió.

Will sonrió para si mismo, sin poder evitarlo. Se forzó a si mismo a ignorar el sentimiento que tener la mano de Nico sobre la suya, y concentrarse en la misión.

—Nico, ¿Sabes hacia donde vamos?—Will frunció el entrecejo. El sol se había escondido casi completamente, y la oscuridad se hacia cada vez más prominente. Los altos arboles alrededor de ellos hacían el lugar cada vez más y más oscuro.

Will no podía ver casi nada.

Un ladrido lastimoso se escucho en la distancia. Will y Nico se detuvieron un segundo, y luego continuaron, sus manos aun unidas.

—Sé a donde vamos—Nico le dijo—Estamos siguiendo esos sonidos.

Will notó que Nico parecía no tener problema alguno con la oscuridad. Era como si casi pudiese ver normal. Al contrario de Will, quien odiaba la oscuridad más que nada, y se sentía ciego y vacío en esta.

—¿Es ese un don que tienes?—Will susurró. En una situación así lo mejor era guardar silencio para no ser atacados, más la oscuridad y el silencio estaban volviendo loco a Will. —¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad también?

—Sí—Nico respondió—Ventajas de casi haberte vuelto la oscuridad.

Will frunció el entrecejo, y se detuvo, forzando a Nico a detenerse también. Nico frunció el entrecejo, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Era una broma, ¿Podrías no tomarlo todo en serio?—Nico medio suspiro irritado—Tu mismo me has dicho que me relaje más y que bromee más.

—Pero no con tu salud—Will se quejó, soltando la mano de Nico, y cruzándose de brazos, luciendo irritado.

—Por favor—Nico resopló, viéndose cansado. —¿Podrías olvidar que dije eso? Olvídalo y sigamos, no quiero estar aquí toda la noche.—Nico empezó a caminar.

—No, no, no, vas a escucharme—Will jaló a Nico, y lo forzó a quedar frente a él. —Estoy cansado de que te menosprecies así.—Will ignoró a Nico diciendo un: ¡ _Fue una broma_! —Eres más valioso de lo que crees, ¡y si tan solo sacaras tu cabeza de esa nube en la que estas sabrías que me preocupo por ti! Me preocupo más que nadie, y por eso no me gustan tus comentarios despectivos.

—¡Will!—Nico interrumpió—¡Por favor! Fue solo un comentario, si no quieres escucharme, ¡entonces no me hables! ¡Listo! Problema resuelto, ¿ves?

Nico se dio una vuelta, caminando de forma rabiosa alejándose de Will.

—¡Nico!—Will gritó—¡No he terminado contigo, espera!

—¡No, yo si terminé!—Nico le dijo, dándose la vuelta y esperando por él a pesar de la discusión. Cuando Will estuvo a su lado, Nico lo fulminó con la mirada.—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hable sobre lo sucedido hace meses atrás? ¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

Will se puso rojo, pero esta vez de rabia en vez de vergüenza.

—¡Porque me preocupo por ti!—estalló—¡Porque me duele pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si seguías con tus poderes!—él tomo una bocanada de aire, calmándose un poco, y sonrojándose ante la mirada perpleja de Nico. —Me preocupo por ti, y me duele recordar que casi mueres. Nico, yo...

Will se detuvo a si mismo, negando con la cabeza. Nico lo observaba de forma perpleja, y eso solo hizo a Will sonrojarse aun más. Aun así, Will continuó dándole una mirada fuerte y segura, dejándole ver que nada de lo que Nico dijera o hiciera lo harían cambiar de parecer.

Nico abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, más no logró decir nada.

Justo cuando estuvo apunto de hablar, el ladrido lastimero se escucho más cerca que antes, seguido por un maullido quejumbroso.

Nico cerró la boca, y compartió una mirada con Will.

Los dos caminaron sigilosamente hasta donde venia el sonido, y se abrieron paso hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Parecía el lugar apartado perfecto para esconderse, más el aire del lugar era roto por la enorme mano metálica que salía de la tierra como una enorme raíz, y tenia firmemente agarrado a un pequeño animal.

Por un segundo, ambos estuvieron perplejos. El animal era...hermoso. No era ni un perro ni un gato, sino una mezcla de ambos. Con apariencia de un cachorro raza Akita, más con la cola de un gato, y los ojos atigrados y amarillos de los gatos, y con largos bigotes felinos.

—Eso es un...—Will no encontró un nombre para la criatura.—La mascota de Afrodita. Pero...¿Qué es?

—Es todo y nada—Nico notó, viendo como por segundos el animal cambiaba de imagen, tornándose por unos segundos en un perro completamente, y luego cambiando a un gato completamente, y luego volviendo a ser una mezcla de ambas especies. —Justo como Afrodita.

La diosa del amor no tenia una forma definida, al menos no para los que posaban sus ojos en ella. La diosa cambiaba hasta llegar a verse como lo que la persona que la esta observando considera más hermoso, así haciéndola siempre la más hermosa.

Era sencillo de hecho, para ella, ser la más hermosa. ¿Cómo no serlo cuando quien te mira te ve con los atributos físicos que ellos encuentran más atractivos?

—¿Cómo Afrodita?—Will preguntó, distraídamente mientras pensaba en alguna manera de ayudar al animal sin terminar lastimándolo más. —¿Quieres decir que Afrodita cambia físicamente? Percy la conoció, y me dijo que la había visto rubia, por eso siempre que pienso en ella, pienso en una mujer rubia.

Nico se detuvo por un segundo. Bajó la mano que había empezado a levantar para empezar a trepar la mano metálica, y bajar al animal. Él guardó su espada, pensando que no había nada que temer, y evadió la mirada de Will.

—Afrodita cambia de forma dependiendo de los estándares que una persona tiene de belleza. Si Percy la vio de esa manera, es bastante obvio el porque.

 _Annabeth_.

—Oh—Will dijo. Su tono de voz implicó que quería preguntar algo más, más se detuvo a si mismo justo a tiempo.

Nico deshizo de sus planes de trepar la mano metálica, y se volteó hacia Will, pensando que lo que iba a decir podría tener algo que ver con la misión. Además, no seria muy conveniente trepar por la mano metálica, no cuando no sabia con certeza si la mano aun funcionaba, o si se activaría con el toque humano.

La mascota de Afrodita gemía cada vez más impaciente, sus felinos ojos observando fijamente a ambos semidioses, y maullando y ladrando cada vez más fuerte, urgiéndolos a rescatarlo.

—Calma, calma...—Nico le habló al animal de forma gentil, sabiendo muy bien lo que era la desesperación, y sintiéndose algo impotente por no poder rescatarlo rápidamente. —Te sacaremos de aquí, solo danos unos segundo.

Will se vio preocupado.

—No hagas eso—le dijo, al ver a Nico mover una mano para intentar jalar al animal sin tocar la mano metálica, lo cual era casi imposible debido a que la mano metálica era gigante, y Nico no era extremadamente alto. —No podemos jalarlo de allí, podríamos desgarrarle algún miembro. Tenemos que sacarlo con delicadeza y calma...

—Creía que eras un doctor, no un veterinario.—Nico alzó una ceja, más deshizo de su plan _. Will tenia razón._

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios de Will, y por un momento, Nico pudo ver el parecido entre Apollo y él. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que vio a Apollo, el cual había sido su primer dios, y la sonrisa que este solía darle a todos. Era una sonrisa idéntica a la de Will Solace.

—Bueno, por una razón te cuide por tres días, ¿no?—Will señaló, la sonrisa aun en sus labios. Él se descolgó la mochila del hombro, y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su mochila.

—Hey—Nico se quejó, más su voz no sonó irritada, sino divertida. —Cuidado _, sunshine._

Will se detuvo, y levantó la vista, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

— _¿Sunshine_? Bien, _Death boy_.—hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Nico rodó los ojos, los estragos de una sonrisa en sus labios, y Will sonrió más ampliamente. El animal hizo otro sonido, esta vez este saliendo de forma urgente, y ellos parecieron despertar, ambos desviando sus miradas.

—Bien—Nico aclaró su garganta. —¿Conseguiste algo que podría ayudarnos?

—Sí—Will asintió, enseñándole a Nico un frasco con una sustancia gelatinosa y verde. Nico inmediatamente frunció la nariz, y Will se apresuró a explicar. —Esto puede ayudarnos a sacarlo de la mano sin lastimarlo.

—Es como una especie de aceite, entonces—Nico observó el frasco con desconfianza—Algo que lo haga resbalar de la mano sin lastimarlo.—Will asintió, y Nico frunció el entrecejo una vez más. —Dudo mucho que a Afrodita le agrade que ensuciemos a su mascota con un liquido verde que...—él se inclinó y olfateó el frasco, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. —...apesta.

—Si, bueno, dudo mucho que le agrade más que le devolvamos a su perro/gato con un miembro desgarrado, o con daños mayores.

Nico hizo una mueca, pero Will tenia razón.

Él se hizo a un lado, dejándole en claro a Will que él ayudaría en cualquier cosa menos en tocar esa sustancia tan desagradable. Will rodó sus ojos, acostumbrado a cosas peores que esas—por los dioses, Will había traído al mundo a un bebe sátiro, por los dioses, un frasco apestoso era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Cobarde.

Nico ignoró el comentario de Will, observando con cautela como el rubio se acercaba a la mano metálica, y empezaba a trepar por ella, causando que Nico se acercara con preocupación, pues si se caía no seria nada agradable, y por si la mano metálica reaccionaba.

—Estoy bien—Will le aseguró—Rápido, empezaré a untarle esta sustancia, pero necesito que estés justo debajo de el animal para que lo atrapes cuando caiga.

La mascota de Afrodita hizo un gruñido, quejándose por haber sido llamado animal, más dejo de moverse urgentemente en orden de que Will pudiera ayudarla a salir de allí. Nico se colocó justo debajo del animal, y extendió sus brazos, listo para cuando este fuera liberado.

Después de unos minutos, el animal empezó a resbalar de las garras de la mano, más aun faltaba un poco para que pudiera salir completamente.

—¿Qué ibas a preguntarme hace un rato?—Nico habló, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida incomodo por el silencio.

—¿Ah?

—Hace un rato, cuando te dije sobre la capacidad de Afrodita de cambiar forma, te viste como si quisieras decir algo, más no lo hiciste. ¿Qué era?

—Oh—Will se detuvo por un segundo, y negó. —No es nada, era una pregunta personal, pero no creo que quieras contestarme.

Nico dudo por un segundo. Era cierto que no le gustaba hablar de si mismo muchas veces, más con Will era diferente. Era un sentimiento que lo abrumaba a veces, pero la verdad era que Nico quería llegar a conocer bien a Will, a conocer sus dudas, sus sueños, sus opiniones...

...Y eso lo incomodaba. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien, nunca había querido abrirse tanto a alguien como quería hacerlo con Will, y nunca quiso conocer a alguien tanto como quería conocer a Will Solace.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.—las palabras salieron de los labios de Nico sin permiso, dejándolo sorprendido, más él culpo a su TDAH por eso.

Will dudo por un segundo.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres—él dijo rápidamente—Solo me preguntaba si...habías visto alguna vez a Afrodita. Me refiero a que...¿Como la viste?

Nico se congeló por un segundo. Y para la sorpresa de Will, el cual se detuvo para observarlo, este se vio sin palabras. Abría y cerraba la boca, y hasta un sonrojo apareció en sus labios.

—Nunca he visto a Afrodita de frente—Nico respondió lentamente, midiendo sus palabras.—Pero he visto a Eros, y según lo que me han dicho, él también tiene la capacidad de cambiar formas según los gustos.

—¿Y como lucia Eros?

Nico se detuvo una vez más, bajando la guardia por un segundo. Él considero mentir, más no vio razón alguna por que hacerlo. Decidió ser sincero por un momento, y contestó:

—Era hermoso, pero difícil de mirar. Su cabello era oscuro, negro como el océano en una noche de tormenta, y sus ojos eran verdes, más si observabas bien, podías llegar a ver pedazos de rojo en sus ojos...No lo sé, no sé si Jason también lo vio así, más así fue que yo lo vi.

Will proceso sus palabras, intentando ignorar la decepción que sintió ante la descripción de Nico de lo que más le gustaba siendo completamente diferente a todo lo que Will era físicamente. Con un sonrojo, Will intentó no pensar en porque le importaba eso.

En realidad no debería importarle, pero le importaba.

Nico notó su cambio, y rápidamente se apresuro a continuar, sin saber bien el por qué quería que Will supiera lo demás que iba a decir.

—Pero eso fue hace un tiempo. En ese entonces creía que sabia a quien quería, pero...ya no lo sé. Si volvería a verlo, creo que su imagen no seria la misma.

Will se detuvo.

Bajo sus manos, la mascota resopló, cansada de tanta charla y tan poca acción.

—¿Como lo verías ahora?—intentó que su voz no sonara tan interesado como se sentía, más le fue imposible.

Nico abrió y cerró la boca por un momento, acobardándose por un segundo, luciendo como si hubiese abierto una puerta esperando encontrar una estrella, más encontrándose de frente con una galaxia entera.

—Creo que luciría completamente diferente. Cabello dorado, tal vez, ojos claros...—Nico listó nerviosamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Ojos claros? ¿Claros como un azul eléctrico o...?

¿ _Claros como los de Jason?_

—No, seria más bien un azul más...—Nico se detuvo. _Un azul más como los tuyos._

—¿Gris?—Will preguntó, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Había escuchado a Piper mencionar distraídamente que Nico tenia un crush en Annabeth, pero Will lo dudaba mucho, pero aun así, necesitó saber.

 _¿Un gris como los de Annabeth?_

—No—Nico negó—Un azul más...suave. Un azul diferente.

Will sonrió, mirando hacia abajo a la mascota, la cual lo miraba de forma expectante e irritada, luciendo más inteligente de lo que un animal debería lucir. Will entonces dejó de sonreír y rápidamente continuó su trabajo, intentado liberar al animal.

Nico volvió a extender sus manos, esperando atrapar al animal si caía.

En ese mismo momento, un quejido metálico sonó a espaldas de Nico. Inmediatamente, este se volteó, reconociendo ese sonido como el sonido que hacen las maquinarias oxidadas. Will se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el sonido.

Nico desenvainó su espada, luciendo alerta. Ya había escuchado ese sonido muchas veces en esa tarde, y lo más probable era que fuese algún monstruo, o alguna maquinaria de Hefeso. De todas formas, seria algo peligroso.

—Continua liberando al animal—Nico le ordenó a Will—Yo iré a ver que es ese ruido.

Will quiso gritarle que no se moviera de allí, que no se alejara, más Nico ya había desaparecido, uniéndose a las sombras de forma tan rápida y espontánea, que a Will le costó trabajo no pensar que Nico era parte de las sombras.

Will resumió su trabajo, esta vez más rápidamente, queriendo seguir a Nico y estar con él por si algo los atacaba.

 **...**

Más rápido que antes, la mascota de Afrodita estuvo libre, y para la perplejidad de Will, en vez de esta salir huyendo como él creería que esta haría, el animal se quedo a su lado en el suelo, esperando a que este bajara de la mano metálica.

Justo cuando los pies de Will tocaron el suelo, en la distancia se escucho un grito de dolor y rabia, y la tierra tembló, miles de marcas apareciendo en el suelo, causando que este empezara a abrirse.

Will contuvo el aliento al reconocer eso. Eso siempre sucedía cuando Nico conjuraba a los muertos. Más Nico había prometido no hacerlo a menos que su vida corriese peligro...y eso significaba que...

—Nico—Will respiró, y empezó a correr en dirección del sonido, la mascota de Afrodita siguiendo sus paso como un perro leal.

Antes de poder si quiera cruzar entre los arboles, e ir hacia donde Nico, una figura apreció frente a Will, causando que este intentara detenerse para no chocar con la persona, y en su alarma, Will casi se cae, y casi rompe su arco.

Sin perder un segundo más, Will se levantó del suelo, moviéndose para atacar a quien estuviese frente a él, más se detuvo cuando logro ver bien a la persona frente a él. La oscuridad había cubierto todo el lugar, más arriba en el cielo, la luna brillaba, y la luz que esta proveía le ayudaron a Will a poder observar a la persona frente a ella.

Por un segundo, Will estuvo tan confundido que no supo que hacer.

La persona frente a él era...imposiblemente atractiva, casi imposible de mirar. Will no pudo definir bien su genero, si era hombre o mujer, o que era, más sus facciones eran tan conocidas, tan idénticas a su amigo que por un segundo, Will creyó que se trataba de él.

—¿Nico?

La persona sonrió enormemente, su sonrisa era incluso más cegadora y hermosa. La sonrisa se veía tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Nico, que Will empezó a comprender. Además de la sonrisa, había ciertos rasgos en Nico que no eran suyos, como el brillo en los ojos, y la altura extrema que tenia.

Un sonrojo se abrió lugar en las mejillas del joven, e incluso en la oscuridad, él estuvo seguro de que fue evidente su vergüenza.

—Interesante—su voz era melodiosa y encantadora, y otra enorme sonrisa aprecio en esos labios tan parecidos a los de Nico, labios que Will deseaba conocer más que nada. —Will Solace, al fin nos conocemos en persona. Debo decir que eres igual de apuesto que tu padre.—un suspiro salió de sus labios una vez más, más este suspiro fue un suspiro contento y satisfecho, como si pensar en Apolo le diera satisfacción.

Will tragó en seco, sin saber que debía hacer, si arrodillarse o simplemente entregarle a su mascota. No sabia que hacer, y mucho menos después de haber dejado salir aquel nombre.

—Lady Afrodita—Will musitó, sin poder observarla a los ojos, ojos tan parecidos a los de su amigo. Hizo una pequeña inclinación.

Afrodita observó detrás de él, y sonrio satisfechamente al ver a su mascota, la cual rápidamente se lanzó sobre la diosa, optado un tamaño miniatura, perfecto para que la diosa lo sostuviese sin problema alguno.

—¡Fenrir!—al parecer era masculino, y no femenino, como Will había pensado al principio. El hecho de que el nombre de esa criatura sin forma definida fuese Fenrir, el nombre de un lobo feroz en la mitología Nórdica, le pareció irónico y como una broma a el joven semidiós.

—¿Fenrir?—no pudo evitar preguntar Will.

Afrodita entonces se volteó una vez más hacia Will, como notando que seguía estando allí. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Will Solace. Muy bien hecho, Will. Estoy orgullosa de tu gran trabajo aquí—ella sonrió animadamente, y un sentimiento cálido apareció en el estomago de Will ante la perspectiva del agradecimiento de una diosa.

El sonido de maquinas rompiéndose despertó a Will del estupor en el que se encontraba, y recordó que Nico podría estar en peligro. Él hizo ademan se salir corriendo a ayudarlo, más el suave toque de la diosa con físico de hombre lo detuvo.

—Ahora bien, Will Solace, creo que es hora de que tu y yo tengamos una charla muy importante.

La diosa no pareció notar los gritos de Nico en la distancia, ni la tremenda urgencia de Will en ir a ayudarlo. Y si lo notó, lo ignoró.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Nico di Angelo observó el caos que había a su alrededor. Él estaba tumbado en el césped, sus entrañas ardiendo como si hubiese bebido lava—cosa que había hecho en Tártaro, y que no le recomendaba a nadie.

A su alrededor, miles de las maquinarias destruidas de Hefeso hacían un ultimo sonido de queja antes de desactivarse completamente. Miles de los guerreros zombie que había conjurado para que lo ayudasen a destruir esos robots empezaban a desintegrarse también, y Nico intentó encontrar fuerza para levantarse, más no encontró ninguna.

Ni si quiera encontró fuerzas para conjurar a Jules-Albert, su zombie chófer para que lo ayudase a buscar a Will, y asegurarse que este estaba seguro, más no tuvo fuerza alguna.

Por minutos, Nico se mantuvo en el suelo, intentando levantarse y no lográndolo. Su cabeza dolía por las veces que los robots lo habían lanzado contra los arboles, y su estomago dolía mucho por cuando ese robot le cayó encima.

Él se forzó a si mismo a mantenerse despierto, más sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse. Un segundo después, el sonido de pasos crujiendo sobre las hojas secas lo alertó. Intentó una vez más levantarse, más no pudo completamente.

—¿Will?—se atrevió a llamar. Si resultaba ser otro robot, y no Will, estaría muerto. No tenia fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, y mucho menos para luchar o para convocar otra legión de guerreros muertos para que lo ayudasen.

—¿Nico? ¡Oh, dioses, Nico!

Will apareció frente a Nico, sus ojos frenéticamente buscando alguna herida grave, más ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente grave. Will empezó a desesperarse más.

—¡Nico! ¿Donde te lastimaron? ¿Puedes oírme?

El joven río débilmente, encontrando encantador como Will era un medico cualificado y calmado, más en ese momento parecía haber perdido toda su calma, y la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de él. Todo por Nico.

—Tenias razón, Solace. Aun no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar solo, un intento de convocar más zombies y solo quiero dormir por una semana corrida.

Will empezó a calmarse.

—¿No esas herido?

—No del todo—Nico dijo débilmente. —Solo cansado, muy, muy cansado.

Will exhaló profundamente, y para la sorpresa de Nico, lo golpeó, divirtiendo al chico.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso—se quejó—No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba...

—Al parecer no lo suficiente, ya que no viniste a ayudarme—Nico señaló, débilmente aceptando la mano tendida de Will, y levantándose con su ayuda. Al final, resultó que Will tuvo que sostener casi todo su peso, Nico estado apoyado sobre él para caminar.

—Quería venir a ayudarte, pero Afrodita me detuvo—Will dijo.

—Afrodita—Nico repitió—¿Y la mascota?

—Sana y salva con su respectiva dueña.

Nico se vio satisfecho.

—Muy bien. Ahora que todo esta resuelto, despiértame en dos semanas.

—No, no, no, _death boy_ , no tan rápido...—Will soltó su arco, para poder atrapar completamente al hijo de Hades, el cual ya había perdido la conciencia. Will terminó literalmente cargando a Nico.—Afrodita nos llevara en su limosina...¿Nico?

Pero él ya se había dormido.

Con un suspiro, Will logró recuperar su arco sin soltar a Nico, y dirigirse hacia donde la limosina de Afrodita los esperaba. Un sonrojo enorme creció en las mejillas de Will al recordar su charla con Afrodita, e intentó no pensar en el asunto, no cuando estaba cargando a Nico.

Aun así, no pudo evitar recordar fragmentos de la conversación:

 _—Eres un semidiós muy curioso, sabes, lo que más me agrada de ustedes los hijos de Apolo es que son bastante liberales, y que son abiertos con respecto a sus sentimientos. Justo como Apolo, a ustedes no les avergüenza no ser heterosexuales._

 _El mundo de Will se detuvo. Él nunca escondió sus sentimientos, nunca escondió quien era pues no veía el por qué hacerlo, más no entendía a que venia toda esa charla con Afrodita. Un cosquilleo apareció en sus estomago al volver a mirarla, solo para ver el rostro de Nico en ella._

 _La sonrisa de la diosa se amplió._

 _—¿Sabes lo que quiero, no es así, Will? Solo dilo, y tu misión terminará._

 _Will tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo sus pulmones quemar. No quería admitir sus sentimientos, pero no era por vergüenza, sino porque una vez admitidos, no habría vuelta atrás. Una vez que él aceitara sus sentimientos, todo podría cambiar._

 _Y el no quería cambiar la amistad que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener de Nico._

 _Él abrió la boca, y habló._

 _—Estoy enamorado de Nico di Angelo._

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Nico despertó unos días después, sintiéndose desorientado al encontrarse en una cama en la enfermería. Él no podía recordar nada después de haber perdido la conciencia en el Central Park.

 _¿Qué había sucedido, otra vez?_

—Al fin despiertas—la voz animada de Will hizo a Nico estremecerse por el súbito sonido. El rubio apareció a los pies de la cama de Nico, vestido con su habitual ropa de medico, y sus sandalias blancas. Su sonrisa era relajada e incluso feliz, algo común en el semidiós.

—Hola—Nico dijo débilmente. Will le tendió un vaso con ambrosía, y Nico se apresuró a beber. Segundos después, se sentía con más fuerza. —¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Luego de que te desmayaste en mis brazos?—Will vio a Nico asentir, y continuó. —Afrodita nos trajo de regreso al campamento, donde has estado durmiendo por más de dos días.

Nico proceso esas palabras, y luego hizo una mueca. Estaba cansado aun, lo suficientemente cansado como para sentirse como si se fuera a dormir otra vez, y en ese momento no le importó Ningun otro detalle de lo sucedido, solo quería dormir.

Will vio a Nico empezando a cerrar los ojos contra su voluntad, y rió suavemente.

—Descansa, _death boy_. Me debes una semana en la enfermería, y la semana aun no ha comenzado. Te esforzaste demasiado conjurando esos zombies. Ahora, duerme...

Will lo empujo gentilmente hasta que este estuvo acostado en la cama otra vez, y por una vez en su vida, Nico no se quejó por tener que estar en la enfermería. Sus ojos se cerraron, y en cuestión de segundos estuvo inconsiente otra vez.

Will sonrió suavemente al observar a Nico, al ver lo relajado que parecía dormido. No pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre el Nico que hacia meses atrás estuvo tres días en la enfermería, el Nico que lucia deprimido y adolorida, con el Nico que Will observaba en ese momento.

Su mejoría había sido inmensa, y por un momento, Will pudo creer las palabras de Afrodita:

 _—Tu serás bueno para Nico, Will. Gracias a ti Nico esta mejorando, y de eso se trata el amor, Will, de mejorar a las personas, y de ayudarlas. Y tu, Will Solace, ya haz empezado a ayudar a Nico. Ya te has ganado un lugar en su corazón..._

Will se preguntó si Afrodita decía la verdad. Más que duda, Will sentía un deje de esperanza por las palabras de la diosa. Tal vez sus sentimientos no eran tan desesperanzados como el creía...Tal vez Nico había abierto su corazón para él...

—Will, ¿puedes venir un momento? Creo que mi herida esta sangrando otra vez...

La voz del hijo de Hermes sacó a Will de pensamientos, y lo regresó a la tierra. Con un suspiró, Will asintió.

—Ya voy, Erik. Te revisaré en un segundo.

Él se acerco a Nico, y lo cubrió más con la sabana. Nico suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, y se movió en sueños. El hijo de Apolo lo observó unos segundos más, no queriendo separarse de él aun...

Will suspiró, más actuó antes de arrepentirse. Besó la frente de Nico, y al separarse, sus mejillas ardían grandemente, y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios. Se dio una vuelta y se fue, sin notar que, en la figura dormida del hijo de Hades, una sonrisa también se había creado.


End file.
